Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke
Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (ミーナ・ディートリンデ・ヴィルケ, Mīna Dītorinde Viruke?) Her ace archetype is Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke. Background The ranking officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing at eighteen years old, Minna has a sisterly air that shows her concern for those under her command. Whether in or out of battle, her first priority is the safety of her subordinates. Her more gentle demeanor means that she often acts as the "good cop" to Mio's "bad cop" when it comes to discipline. She also has a talent for singing, wanting to become a professional before she joined the war effort. However, she gave up that dream when her lover was killed in battle. Because of this, she is afraid of losing anybody else, which leads her to eventually give an order that prohibits the male workers on the base from having unauthorized contact with the witches. Her magic ability Area Analysis (空間把握 Kuukan Haaku) grants her enhanced spatial awareness, allowing her to pinpoint the precise location and number of objects in a wide area of space. This helps in battle, where she can determine the numbers and positions of enemies and friends. But also serves her well as a commander, where her skill is useful for noticing small details about others and maintaining unit cohesion (such as appearing suddenly to diffuse arguments). However, this ability functions more in a local sense, i.e. what is in fairly close proximity to her. Strike Witches "What-if" — 1947 After Group Captain Wilcke fulfilled her heavy responsibility as the commanding officer of the 501st JFW, the army didn't let her go; she went in various places doing observation. Because she used to fulfill the busy duties of a leader every day, just talking with other comrades in arms was very valuable and peaceful time for her. This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Fumikane. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Ichimen no Ao * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond Video Games *'All of them!' Comments on other Characters On Lynne : "I was actually pretty worried about Lynne at first. I took care of her when the Major wasn't around, but she never did well in real battle... However, she and Miyafuji had a good influence on each other, so she's now an important part of the team. She's also very good at brewing tea, so she's in charge of tea time." On Yoshika : "Miyafuji is... a pretty mysterious girl. When she first came here I thought 'Mio brought a strange girl'. Like her mother and grandmother prove, strong magic runs in her family, and her magic is indeed extraordinary. We're especially grateful for her healing magic since we're a unit made of few people with a great responsibility." On Mio : "Mio, I mean, Major Sakamoto is someone I rely on a lot. As a commander in the field, and as someone who assists me in the base. She's someone who isn't so concerned about ranks, so I can ask her for help as an individual. Her recklessness can be a little too exciting sometimes though, I wish she would be a little better at following my pace." On Perrine : "About Perrine... well, I wish she could calm down a little. She is talented and her magic is strong, so she's an excellent witch, but she's over-serious, and she has a tendency to distance herself from others. However, Miyafuji seems to have had some good influence on her ever since she arrived here. I just hope they will become good enough friends to make their frequent quarrels not matter so much." On Lucchini : "Lucchini is really... free. Well, I think her powers wouldn't manifest as successfully as they do now if she was tied up by regulations, so I think it's better to just let her do what she wants. Shirley is taking good care of her, so I think pairing them up like this was a good decision." '' '''On Shirley' : "I wouldn't call Shirley's behavior exemplary, but she always cares about everyone and heightens the spirit in the unit. Well, she never says or does anything more than she feels she has to, but she always keeps everyone calm. That is an important role in a mixed unit such as this. So we also want to help her fulfill her dream as much as we can." On Trude : "I've known Trude for a long time. We've been together ever since the Neuroi first invaded. It was hard to see her suffer when her little sister Chris got injured, but she has lightened up a little lately, and that makes me happy. I wish I had done more for her though, because I don't think I realized how much she really suffered from it. It seems like I too have a long way to go." On Erica : "I've been with Frau for quite some time too. Well, not for as long as with Trude, but she joined us somewhere on the way, and it didn't take long until she was a top ace like the rest of us. She doesn't talk much, and she likes doing things at her own pace, but she is really brave in battle and always performs accurate strikes; she's really fantastic. However, she dislikes the bureaucratic nature of the military, and it's a shame her promotions seems to be lagging behind because of it." On Sanya : "Sanya is also a vital part of the unit. It's very valuable to be able to leave the night patrolling to her. I was slightly worried about putting her on a schedule were she wouldn't be able to get along with everyone else, but it seems like it all turned out fine in the end since she was able to become friends with Eila and Miyafuji." On Eila : "Eila being good at everything really helps out a lot. Her striker unit's abilities and her weapon is more or less the same as ours, and that makes it easier to fly in formation with her. It's usually best to pair up with someone with similar equipment. Her ability to read the future, and the fact she has never been shot down, is also really amazing." Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Wing Commanders Category:Strike Witches IF